Great Pyramid
The Great Pyramid is a location in Antiqua. It is located south of Horace's Camp and west of Crustacia. It is home to one of the Diamond Eyes. Many passages in the Great Pyramid are sealed by false walls or barred gates, which can be opened by stepping on switches or using the Bronze Axe to bash the walls down. Story The Hero came to the Great Pyramid to find the first of the Diamond Eyes. When Aegis' Energy Core was thrown towards Horace's Camp and exploded, the drained river revealed a cave that led to a new area of the Pyramid. Some time after the defeat of Aegis, Tiny declared himself ruler of the Oglins and established a base in the Pyramid, also taking the Diamond Eyes from Nobilia. The hero confronted Tiny and he backed down, handing over the Diamond Eyes peacefully. Tips & Tricks Since there is a Call Bead chest to the west and in the middle, the player can actually loot 90 Call Beads from these chests, by using the Monster Prize chain exploit. For more information about this exploit, go here. Splitting Mechanic To explore the Great Pyramid, the player must send the Dog into a lower door in the Great Pyramid that leads to a room with four switches. The Hero can then climb the Pyramid's steps (the Dog cannot follow, the steps are too steep) and explore the Pyramid alone. When on the same floor as the Dog, the player is able to switch control of them normally, and use the Dog to hold down the switches to open gates for the Hero. Once the player acquires the Bronze Axe and bashes down the blocked doorway to the switch room, the Hero and Dog are permanently reunited. At this time the switches can still be used by holding the sniff button to keep the Dog there. However, the floating bridges on the floor will now collapse if the Hero attempts to cross them, and the Dog will automatically follow. The player should be sure to thoroughly explore the floor before reuniting the characters. In particular, Horace's Regenerate formula is accessible through a gate across one of the floating bridges - if the player does not obtain it before reuniting the characters, it is inaccessible. Once the player has reunited the characters, the two switches at the top of the Pyramid exterior can be held down together to open the gate to the boss, the Eye of Rimsala. Glitches The player can seperate the Hero from his Dog via the Great Pyramid's southern exit. Stand on the switch with the Dog and take the Hero into the Pyramid, then switch control to the Dog outside the Pyramid. The player can now control the Dog independently of the Hero outside the Great Pyramid. Upon leaving the Great Pyramid area the Hero's sprite will appear at the entrance of the new area, but will untargetable, will not move, and cannot be switched to. The Dog cannot go to the Hall of Collosia or Crustacia, as the path is blocked by vines, and cannot ascend the stairs to enter the Great Pyramid's other areas. If the Dog falls in the pit to the east and the player awakens at Horace's Camp, the cutscene will play normally. Afterward the player will still be in control of the Dog, the Hero will follow the Dog normally and can be switched to, but the Hero's HP and action bar will not be displayed. If the player leaves Horace's Camp as either the Dog or the Hero, the other will become a static sprite again at the entrance. While controlling the Hero in this state, the Hero can still attack (including charging his weapon), cast alchemy, and take damage (HP is visible in the Stat screen) and die, resulting in a Game Over. If the player returns to the exterior of the Great Pyramid, they immediately resume control of the Dog again, even if they were controlling the Hero. They are now able to switch control to the Hero inside the Great Pyramid, and if the player uses the Dog to open the southern gate again, the two characters will be reunited - leaving the Great Pyramid screen will restore all gameplay functionality to normal, even if the player returns to the Great Pyramid. If the player saves the game at Horace's Camp and reloads, this status will persist normally. This glitch cannot be done after defeat Rimsala, as the southern gate will not open anymore. Tips & Tricks Through use of the Dog-sniff exploit, the player can walk over water stepping stones in the Great Pyramid without sinking them. For a list of all possible dog-sniff exploits and its mechanics, go here. Enemies *Bone Buzzard *Mummy Cat *Son of Set *Stone Cobra *Son of Anhur (boss) *Eye of Rimsala (boss) Items *Mushroom x3 *Call Bead x4 *Iron x2 *Petal x3 *Nectar x3 *Limestone x7 *Feather x4 *Dog Biscuit x3 *Meteorite x4 *Essence x3 *Clay x3 *Grease *Wings x2 *Acorn *Gunpowder x2 *Ethanol x3 *Dry Ice x5 *Water x3 *Pixie Dust x1 *Bone x3 *Wax x2 *Honey *Ash x3 *Vinegar x3 *Root *1,000 Jewels Rewards *Bronze Axe (defeat Sons of Ahmur) *Diamond Eye (defeat Eye of Rimsala) Secrets *The Great Pyramid is home to the Regenerate formula. Uniquely, the spell is learned by Horace Highwater upon being found, and is not a formula the player can use initially. Along with Aura, they are the only two unlockable Call Bead spells. Musical Theme External Links Category:Antiqua Locations